Funds are requested to support the Temple University, TU - Community College of Philadelphia, CCP Academic Community. With our initial grant from the Bridges to the Baccalaureate Program, we established an infrastructure that led to greatly increased academic performances among minority students at CCP. The Bridges cohort out performed the non-Bridges minority control group and the majority population significantly, In addition, though we intended serving a total cohort of 30 students, our seminars, supplemental instruction, and research experiences were extended to over 70 students. Our first Bridges cohort did transfer (75%) to four year programs. One student was included as a co-author on a paper. Two others are contributors to a current manuscript. Three students from the first research cohort remain at CCP and will likely transfer at the end of the academic year. Many students took advantage of the tutoring and supplemental instruction but because of other commitments could not join research. In this project, we intend to build on our success. We have increased our academic support services by extending the tutorials and supplement instruction, designed a more active summer enrichment and created a comprehensive introduction to research course. To support students beyond the level of Bridges funding we propose a development/fund raising component. Funds raised through development will be used to increase the number of intern opportunities and to institutionalize the most critical components of the Bridges Program.